Civil War in the Wayne Family
by mah29732
Summary: Alternative Earth it would seem that a certain Wayne Family is in the midst of a civil war within itself. Two brothers-Thomas Wayne Jr., and Bruce Wayne separate from each other. It would seem the two brothers will play a role in the civil war.
1. Brothers Part Ways

Civil War in the Wayne Family

Chapter 1: Brothers Part Ways

Earth 2020.101, year 1851 ten years before the Civil War. The Wayne Family are a well known Southern family from the state of Virginia. Thomas Wayne Sr., for quite some time couldn't decide if he was going to go and join the rebels against the Union or the Union itself. A pro-rebel soldier known as Joe Chill was waiting at the Wayne Mansion to await if he was going to go along with it. Chill had his fellow rebel soldiers with him whom were prepared to leave the Union. They were mysteriously ordered not from the rebel leaders of this Confederacy but from someone else to coax wealthy southern landowners to rebel or face other circumstances.

"Come on" said Joe as his men were quite impatient, "we demand answers if you are going to side with us or are you going to be with the Union."

Thomas stepped out of his mansion with his wife beside him. A certain Alfred Pennyworth had already taken Thomas Wayne Jr., whom was about in his late teens, and Bruce Wayne whom was not too far away in age, where the three were led to an underground part of the mansion. He was already leading the two boys through an underground network of tunnels.

"Careful" said Alfred as he was leading the way, "these tunnels are quite old."

"Come on, we have to catch up to Alfred" said Bruce as he was trying to encourage his brother Thomas to follow.

"What you mean go to the Union?" asked Thomas.

"Thomas Wayne Jr., you'll be ordered to do as what your father instructed us to do and that is to flee before they come for us!" shouted Alfred.

"But I don't mind it in the south" replied Thomas.

Alfred couldn't believe the words coming out of Thomas Wayne Jr.'s mouth. For years his father Thomas Wayne Sr., was a secret abolitionist which would certainly be labeled subversive by the rebel forces whom were prepared to form a Confederacy. A certain Joe Chill, meanwhile began to interrogate Thomas Wayne Sr., on where his two sons were.

"Pardon me sir" said Joe, "but we're wondering what happen to your two sons and your butler?"

"I have sent them off to private school" replied Thomas, "they, er were with Alfred."

"I see" said Joe as he and his men began to approach them, "then perhaps you don't mind if we took a look around in your mansion."

One of the soldiers in Joe Chill's squad kicked down the door to the mansion. Something was up with Joe as he could tell the two Wayne boys were likely nowhere to be found. Joe nodded to his men to literally ransack the place in order to search for them.

"What are you doing?!" bellowed Thomas as he noticed his property were being overturned.

"You are suspected of being an abolitionist, a subversive enemy to encourage a slavery revolt" replied Joe as two of his men blocked his path.

"You can't do this!" cried Thomas' wife.

"Back off madame" said one of the soldiers.

It took about an hour or so before the soldiers searched the entire mansion. They searched up and down but could find nothing. It would seemed that the two Wayne boys had simply disappeared along with the butler. As soldiers went upstairs to the mansion, they uncovered a secret stack of pro-abolitionist material which one of the soldiers had managed to literally pull out from the draw desk itself.

"Well you look at this" said the soldier smiling at it with his fellow comrade, "looks like we found ourselves a traitor."

The two soldiers then headed downstairs with the evidence at hand. He hands it to Joe Chill whom examines the material.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" said Joe as he began to examine the abolitionist material which Thomas Wayne Sr. had secretly kept, "Mr. and Ms. Wayne, you are hereby under arrest for supporting slavery revolt."

"What on Earth?!" cried Thomas as he was soon was being taken away by two soldiers along with his wife.

Joe Chill's soldiers took the Wayne couple out of the mansion. A mysterious man was waiting for Joe.

"Ah, you have done your work" said the mysterious man whom met Joe outside the mansion, "you found our two subversives."

"Yes, but their children got away along with their butler" replied Joe.

"No matter" continued the mysterious man, "within an hour you can order the execution of these two traitors by firing squad."

"Will do sir" said Joe as he began to join his men taking the Wayne couple to a disclosed location.

Thomas Wayne Sr. knew that his children would be endanger so he would keep them safe. Yet what he didn't count on was a certain Thomas Wayne Jr., his first born son would soon become a problem. Back in the network of tunnels, Alfred couldn't believe that Thomas was being so stubborn.

"Come on, your father would have wanted you to have a better life than to live the life of a fugitive" said Alfred.

"But are we not really technically fugitives?" asked Thomas.

"What are you saying brother, are you saying that our parents have committed treason?" asked Bruce who couldn't believe the words either.

"Yes" replied Thomas with a heavy heart, "now please, if you don't mind I'll head back the other way."

"Well" sighed Alfred with also a heavy heart, "I won't stop you since you're old enough to decide for yourself. Come Bruce, let's leave and head for the north."

Bruce looks back at Thomas with quite a sad face wondering what could have been in Thomas' mind to literally go against his father's wishes. Meanwhile, Thomas Wayne Sr., and his wife met their fate by firing squad an hour later by Joe Chill's soldiers. The mysterious man that Joe Chill was in secret contact was Ra's al Ghul whom couldn't allow part of his sources of wealth leave his agenda. Ra decided it was time to take another look at the Wayne Mansion one more time before departing. As Ra stepped into the mansion, he sensed a presence that someone was here it was Thomas Wayne Jr., whom was coming out of the secret hiding place where he originally went down to the network of tunnels with his brother Bruce.

"Ah, I think there might be a lonely child somewhere" said Ra.

He soon came across in the dark corners of the mansion and noticed Thomas Wayne Jr., wondering around.

"I know how much you seem to see that you couldn't take your father was a traitor" said Ra, "perhaps I can so you the proper way."


	2. Training the Wayne Brothers

Chapter 2: Training the Wayne Brothers

It was time to prepare the Wayne brothers for the eventual future war that the United States would eventually be engulfed with. Slavery and economic differences between the North and the South would eventually divide the nation in half. For the agenda of Ra's al Ghul, things were on the horizon for him. He knew that a civil war would be coming because it was his secret society was responsible for the long decades of divide of the early United States even since its founding.

"Yes Thomas" said Ra as the older Wayne brother sat in a chair in awe of his admission, "you are part of my agenda. You hold great loyalty to your country don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do" replied Thomas.

"Your father's abolitionist tenancies were an obvious mistake on his part do you not agree with me?" continued Ra.

"I suppose so, he always seem to have an agenda of his own that he never included me" said Thomas.

"I'm going to train you my boy to become part of the elite of my society" continued Ra, "for eons my society has caused havoc among our enemies whom have taken too much control away from us. It is time for those whom are truly patriotic to this country leave it, as it seems their right to their own property, choice and freedom are becoming a threat to the Union to the north."

After Ra's stunning little speech to a certain Thomas Wayne Jr., his brother Bruce Wayne was on his way to Gotham, New York with Alfred by his side. It took them only about half a day for them to get to the end of the underground railroad. As Bruce kept on walking with Alfred he noticed the bats up on the ceiling of the underground railroad making it their home.

"Come on, we don't have that much time" said Alfred whom was hurrying up the younger Wayne brother.

"What are those up there?" asked Bruce to Alfred.

"They are bats" replied Alfred, "they seemed to have been using this underground railroad as their home. Your father was very brave to standing up to the slavery policies in your former home."

As Alfred led Bruce finally out of the tunnels they came across a man in a military uniform.

"Commander Gordon, it's good to see you" said Alfred.

"I know this isn't going by the book here" said Commander Gordon, "but if they caught me with that material I'd certainly be out of the job."

"It seems like we just came in the nick of them" continued Alfred.

"Yes, my men will be able to protect you whenever you run into trouble" said Commander Gordon, "anyway, carry on. The Queen Family has an estate in Gotham, New York you can use. They welcomed you with open arms."

"That's good to hear that" continued Alfred as he and Bruce headed out toward the mansion.

Meanwhile back with Bruce's older brother Thomas, Ra's was training Thomas to become part of the elite. He hard one of Joe Chill's soldiers volunteer to be a sparing partner with Thomas. Joe Chill watched on as poor Thomas took a beating by the member of his squad with just one hit. Ra's shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe you need some inspiration of some sort" said Ra's to which he then noticed an owl perched upon a tree watching them.

"What, you mean that owl up there?" asked Thomas as he had quite a black eye to show from the fight.

"Watch what the owl does" replied Ra's.

Suddenly the owl swooped down in a field nearby and immediately caught a mouse with its claws. It then began to literally eat away at the poor mouse as it squeaked in terror from the owl.

"You see that" said Ra's, "Joe Chill just sent in one of the lowest ranking member of his squad as a sparing partner, and you couldn't even defeat him. So what are you, an owl or something less than a mouse?"

Ra's then signaled to Joe to give Thomas another chance.

"Ha, I don't think he'd last a second round this kid is going nowhere fast" laughed Joe.

"Oh, he'll be going somewhere alright" replied Ra's.

Thomas got back to the fighting area with the lone low-ranking soldier that he first lost to. The soldier then made his first move at Thomas. He swung at Thomas, but missed. He then attempted to do it again and missed. It went on for about a few minutes. Then the soldier was about to through a punch, but Thomas managed to literally grab the soldier's fist right before he could reach his face.

"I don't think so" said Thomas.

Grasping the soldier's fist quite hard, it made the soldier cringe in pain for a bit. But only long enough for Thomas to literally give the soldier a taste of his own medicine and knocking him out cold. This shocked Joe with quite astonishment, and also being quite embarrassed that his men were not fit enough to be part of Ra's society.

"Maybe your men need some more training" said Ra's, "but that doesn't mean I still don't have a lot to work for this kid."

While that was happening, Alfred along with Bruce arrived at the Queen Manor in Gotham. The place was literally empty and the right place for the two to hide from authorities with also Commander Gordon ensuring that they won't be arrested.

"What do you think will happen to our country?" asked Bruce, "We shouldn't be fighting our love ones like this."

"I know what you mean" said Alfred, "but times call for some drastic measure to defend our own rights. I want you to meet someone whom your father helped to be liberated from slavery."

"Will he help us?" asked Bruce.

"Don't worry, I'm sure John Stewart Anderson will be more than helpful to give us a hand" replied Alfred.

But it seemed so that Bruce's inspiration for the rise of the Batman was about to begin, while his brother had turned the other cheek to obviously look up to becoming Owlman.


	3. Enter John Stewart Anderson

Chapter 3: Enter John Stewart Anderson

It was finally time for a certain young Bruce Wayne to meet John Stewart Anderson, the African-American former slave which his family gave him the necessary means for escaping the plantation life as a slave. As Alfred guided Bruce down an alleyway, members of Ra's al-Ghul's Society were obviously spying upon them. Among them was the leader of Ra's northern subversives known as the Black Arm Society. Black Mask was especially watching the two walk down the alleyway unprotected by Commander Gordon's guards.

"Bah!" cried the Black Mask whom was in the shadows, "It's them! Those fugitives that are wanted in the South! I should inform Ra's al-Ghul's contacts about this."

As the Black Mask dashed back into the shadows, Alfred stopped as he could have sworn he heard a voice, and also presence nearby.

"What's wrong Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"Uh, nothing" replied Alfred, "come on, we must not wait on our friend."

The Black Mask and his Black Arm Society was trying to do its best for Ra's al-Ghul to ensure Ra's southern subversives would successfully cede from the Union. Knowing very well, that Roman Sionis, whose family supported Ra's operations would not take any manner of preventing Ra's from his agenda. The contact for Ra's he was prepared to meet was going by the codename of Deadshot.

"What do you have to report to me on anything suspicious going on in your area?" asked Deadshot.

"I have seen the Bruce Wayne boy in my territory" replied the Black Mask, "does our leader Ra's al-Ghul believe we should strike him down while we still have the chance now that he's weak?"

"Obviously Ra's would want to end this before things get out of hand" replied Deadshot as he gave members of his Black Arm Society the nod to go ahead."

"I am grateful to have Ra's blessings" bowed the Black Mask before Deadshot.

Back with both Bruce and Alfred, they had arrived what seemed like a run down apartment complex in Gotham.

"You two have come alone?" asked an unfamiliar voice to at least Bruce.

"Yes" replied Alfred, "just us two."

"Good" said John Stewart as he revealed himself to be the slave that the Wayne family had freed, "this must be Bruce Wayne I have been hearing about so much."

"Shall I be on my way?" asked Alfred to John.

"Yeah, sure, I'll guide Bruce for now" replied John Stewart, "so, you must be wondering why you have come to me?"

"You were a slave weren't you?" asked Bruce.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied John Stewart, "I was a slave. Your father helped me bring myself out of slavery. Alfred had secretly taught me to speak English. Being the abolitionist that your father was may have been the reason why he became the target of the Society."

"What the heck is the Society?" asked Bruce.

"The Society, not much is known about the group" replied John Stewart, "but I have heard they have lobbied Congress to keep my people in chains since this country's founding."

"How can I do to help you?" asked Bruce.

"You're going to need training" replied John Stewart, "and lots off it."

As the two headed down toward a secret compartment within the apartment complex, the Black Mask and his minions arrived on the scene.

"This was where you last saw them go to?" asked the Black Mask to one of his minions.

"Yes" replied the Black Mask minion, "I noticed the butler and the boy coming into this apartment complex."

"Good" said the Black Mask, "split up. Search for anything out of the ordinary in this apartment. They can't be that far behind."

Back down to where the secret compartment was located, John Stewart Anderson had led Bruce to a secret chamber of some sort.

"You're going to need heavy duty equipment" said John Stewart as he revealed what seemed like to be some sort of medium armor, "here, put this on, you'll need it in the long run."

"What is this for anyway?" asked Bruce.

"You want to follow in your father's footsteps don't you?" asked John Stewart, "I have already crafted a fine suit for you to wear, along with more light armor for this."

As Bruce started to put on the light armor, and slipped into the suit itself, he wanted John Stewart to quickly tailor him some sort of a mask.

"I want a mask to go with this" said Bruce.

"A mask, well what do you want me to shape it out of?" asked John Stewart.

"Make the mask have pointy ears like a bat" replied Bruce.

"I see were you're going on this" replied John Stewart as he got busy at his booth tailoring the mask from cloth.

It was about twenty minutes later, the Black Mask and his Black Arm Society members couldn't seem to find any secret compartments of any sort.

"You swear you saw the boy and the butler come through this apartment complex?" asked the Black Mask to the minion that he first questioned.

"Yes" replied the Black Mask minion, "I never lie about my reports to you. I did see those two come through here."

"Well then" laughed another Black Mask minion as he leaned over a wall, "looks like you don't always tell the truth."

As he began to laugh at his fellow member of the Black Arm Society, he accidently pressed a button that was designed to be shaped like a rock on the wall. A secret compartment then opened up, leading down to the hallway of some sort.

"You were saying?" asked the first Black Mask minion that was being mocked.

"You heard him" replied the Black Mask, "head down there and retrieve the boy and the butler. I want to see them for myself before I can confirm that they were here."

"Will do boss" said another Black Mask minion as at least twelve of them headed down the long stairway.

As John Stewart was about finished with tailoring the bat-like mask for Bruce, the two could hear footsteps heading down. They knew it wasn't Alfred or Commander Gordon's men as they didn't seem to even know the secret chamber.

"Quickly, there's no time to explain" said John Stewart as he quickly handed out the mask, "I got a surprise for the Society's subversives down here."

"What surprise would that be?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough" replied John Stewart.


	4. Dealing with the Black Masks

Chapter 4: Dealing with the Black Masks

The Black Arm Society, Ra's al-Ghul's northern subversives were locked on their target on suspected escaped abolitionists from the south. Their main target, a certain Bruce Wayne whom was at the safe house owned by John Stewart Anderson. About a dozen Black Mask minions were heading down toward that particular safe house's secret basement. But while they were heading down the long path toward the secret basement, Bruce was finished putting on his new Batman outfit that John Stewart had sowed him.

"I don't think we have time for any fashion comments here" said John Stewart, "we'll improve on your suit once we escape from the Black Arm Society."

"The who?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, you'll find out about them sooner than you think" replied John Stewart.

John Stewart immediately grabbed Bruce to keep him hidden.

"Now it's always a good thing that you stay hidden from your enemies" whispered John Stewart, "you would want to make a surprising entrance toward them."

After that statement, several footsteps could be heard coming down from the chamber which the two had entered. It were members of the Black Arm Society whom believed this was a safe house which harbored abolitionist fugitives.

"Alright" said the head of the squad of a dozen Black Mask minions, "separate, and search the area. Don't get lost down here."

It seemed the group of the dozen Black Mask minions split themselves up into twos. Would be easy picking for John Stewart's new apprentice Bruce Wayne.

"I'll up the atmosphere in here to give them the surprise of their life time" said John Stewart.

As Bruce laid low, John Stewart went to even the lower chambers of the basement and began to create some heat with messing around with some of the newly built pipes. Some fog immediately came up from the ground and began to confuse some of the Black Mask minions.

"What's with all this fog around here?" asked one of the minions to his partner.

"Don't know, just ignore it and keep on searching" replied the second Black Mask minion.

But as the two Black Mask minions began to turn a corner, Bruce immediately came out swinging his fist at one of them knocking them old cold.

"Who the heck are you?!" cried the lone Black Mask minion.

"I'm Batman" replied Bruce and then lunged another fist flying at the Black Mask minion knocking him out cold as well.

This got the attention from the other Black Mask minions whom noticed their fallen comrades unconscious on the ground. They couldn't believe that someone could do this, but who was the main question.

"Hi there fellows, can I help you?" asked Bruce.

The Black Mask minions turned around and noticed Bruce in his new Batman costume which although wasn't properly tailored they still couldn't make it who was behind out the mask. The remaining ten Black Mask minions began to charge at Bruce. Yet Bruce managed to easily dodge some of their punches, and toppled one of them over knocking them down to the ground. He then slugged some punches toward some other Black Mask minions knocking them out.

"So, you think you can take out my buddies like that?" asked one of the Black Mask minions as he then grabbed a pipe nearby, "Well then, it seems you'll soon meet your match!"

The Black Mask minion began to swing the pipe at Bruce whom managed to dodge the pipe at every move. As he attempted to deliver another swing, John Stewart immediately grabbed the pipe.

"Hi there, remember me?" asked John Stewart to the Black Mask minion whom suddenly realized that he was the escape slave they were also searching for.

Yet with one blow, John Stewart knocked out the Black Mask minion out cold.

"Not bad Bruce" said John Stewart, "you took eleven out of twelve."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Bruce.

"I think we can manage about" replied John Stewart as he then signaled Bruce to follow him, "come on, more of them will come here now that they know this is a safe house."

Meanwhile, while that was going on in the north, Ra's al-Ghul was involved in training the possible rebel army of the south. Joe Chill, along with several other southern generals and high-ranking military commanders were chosen to do a mock take over of a fort. This even spooked a certain Joe Chill to Ra's al-Ghul whom noticed his men were doing war games training in trying to take over a mock fort.

"Why are my men charging at an American fort?" asked Joe Chill to Ra's al-Ghul, "I thought you only worked for the American military not against them."

"My, my, my, you are such the good soldier Joe" replied Ra's, "always following orders of your higher commanders. I want you and your men to take part in an event about five or ten years from now that'll split the country in half."

"You must be joking" replied Joe.

"Poor, poor Joe, you're not too fond of my agenda are you?" asked Ra's.

"Oh no, sir, I don't question your authority" replied Joe.

"Good, good" said Ra's, "now get back to training with your men."

As Joe left the scene from the tent Ra's was in, Thomas Wayne Jr., came into the scene.

"Ah, my greatest soldier" said Ra's, "it's time you now try on your new armor which my men have been tailoring for you."

A few minutes later the scene then changes to Thomas in a costume similarly designed like Bruce's except the mask had the shape of the owl, along with an owl symbol on the chest.

"Like it so far?" asked Ra's.

"So far, I guess" replied Thomas.

"Why don't you give it out for a try?" asked Ra's.

"On what?" asked Thomas.

"There are a small group of rebellious soldiers within my inner circle whom are having second thoughts about my agenda" replied Ra's, "I want you to do and ensure they'd be on our side or you'll make them."

"I'll see what I can do about it" replied Thomas.

"That a good lad" replied Ra's as he gave an evil grin.


	5. Dealing with A Traitor

Chapter 5: Dealing with A Traitor

It was up to a certain Thomas Wayne Jr., to root out what Ra's Al-Ghul had suspected to be a traitor among his inner circle. That certain suspected traitor was a certain Joe Chill whom was suspected of simply disagreeing with his men having to be involved in war games which included the takeover of what was suspected to be an American fort. As Thomas Wayne Jr., in his new Owlman costume tailored by Ra's most trusted loyal supporters, he was carefully searching the forest nearby the military post where Ra's was located. Joe Chill didn't go far from here. The scene then changes to Joe Chill in his tent with some of his soldiers playing a game of cards.

"Why did you question him?" asked one of his soldiers to Joe who was keeping his cards to himself.

"Look, as much as I want to be loyal to this country, I am a bit suspicious to why we were ordered to be involved in war games which included the capture of a fort" replied Joe.

"Oh come on sir, you know that'll never happen" said another soldier whom was in a bit of a denial.

"I fold" said Joe as he placed his cards on the table and immediately left the tent.

"Suit yourself" said another soldier as the rest of the squad continued to play cards.

As Joe left and headed outside, he felt that there was a strange presence of some sort. He was startled a bit, as he turned around all he could see was a simple white owl hooting, along with another white owl swallowing a mouse it had caught in its claws.

"Bah, owls" said Joe to himself.

While Joe continued his way, Thomas managed to get closer to the camp and noticed Joe was alone. He then also noticed that Joe was heading his way, so Thomas quickly climbed up a tree and began to watch over him from above. Joe stopped for a second, as he felt the same presence again, yet shrugged off his shoulders and continued his way. Back at the tent, the soldiers of Joe's squad were just about finished.

"Say fellows, you want to check out what the sarge is up to?" asked one of the soldiers whom was collecting his reward from the gamble of the game of cards.

"Not really" replied another soldier, "I don't seem to really trust his instincts here."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a third soldier.

"I mean there is something wrong with our commander when he refuses to take commands from the higher up" replied the first soldier.

"Don't you worry about it, I think someone from the higher up is already watching over him as we speak" added a fourth soldier.

But that particular soldier couldn't be more correct. Their commander Joe Chill was only about a few feet away yet he was heading deeper into the nearby woods. He could still sense that somebody was following him closely behind him. As he turned around, he thought he saw somebody yet it was just a lone wolf lost from his pack trying to find his way home.

"Bah, another pathetic animal" sighed Joe with somewhat relief.

Yet as Joe turned around he noticed a strange figure in front of him. He couldn't believe who could it be.

"Hello there" said the figure, "I wanted to send you a message from your former boss Ra's al-Ghul to give you this message."

Before Joe could act in trying to get his rifle ready, the strange figure disappeared right before his eyes. Joe couldn't believe that someone was actually following him.

"Show yourself!" cried Joe, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Owlman" replied Thomas as he leaped from the tree above and kicked Joe straight toward a hard wood tree, "and I know how you are not so willing to be involved in Ra's al-Ghul's campaign."

"Get back from me!" cried Joe as he grabbed his rifle.

Joe then began to fire his rifle at Thomas, yet he managed to quickly dodge the attack. He then gave Joe another good punch right from behind. As Joe then turned around as he was on the ground, he managed to dodge Thomas again as he attempted to deliver another blow toward him. Joe then immediately had no other choice but to leave his rifle behind.

"Now the hunt is on" said Thomas.

The military commander Joe Chill couldn't believe he was being hunted down. As Joe kept on turning the corners in the woods, the figure which he encountered before was catching up on him. Every corner he had turned, the figure was there only known as Owlman. When he thought he was out of the clearing, he was kicked right in his back sending him tumbling down a nearby hill. As Joe landed his face straight in some mud, a familiar boot came right in front of his face. As he looked right up he noticed it was none other than Ra's al-Ghul in an American general uniform staring down right at him.

"Poor commander, you couldn't follow the rules" said Ra's, "you see, I run the show here in this country and also the rest of the world. I have been doing this in every country since the beginning of civilization itself. But since you won't cooperate with my agenda, I'm afraid I'm going to not allow you to let any secrets out."

A scream could be heard across the woods, which then alerted Joe Chill's former soldiers whom were about to hit the hay for the night. As they rushed outside their tents, they found Ra's al-Ghul with Thomas Wayne Jr., not in his Owlman suit but in the uniform which Joe Chill once worn.

"It saddens me to tell you your commander had an accident" said Ra's, "this will be your new commander from now on."

"I look forward to shaping your views" said Thomas.

Yet while it seemed like a certain Joe Chill had met his end, back in the north, Thomas Wayne Jr.'s brother-Bruce Wayne along with John Stewart Anderson had managed to escape the former safe house through the new primitive sewer which Gotham had built.

"You're going to need some help kid if you want to stop whoever wants to tear this country up" said John Stewart.

"Who do you have in mind whom would aid us?" asked Bruce.

"I know a nearby Native American tribe that has helped the abolitionist cause in the past" replied John Stewart, "they have adopted a son of an abolitionist whose family was also killed by the military like yours a few years ago."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Bruce, "let's get going."


	6. A Boy Nicked Named Robin

Chapter 6: A Boy Nicked Named Robin

Both Bruce Wayne and John Stewart Anderson had managed to get out of Gotham's primitive sewers. They then headed down through a network of underground tunnels and eventually made it outside.

"We should be approaching the Native American tribe pretty soon" said John Stewart to Bruce.

"Are you sure we can trust them to get help?" asked Bruce.

"Believe me, you're going to need all the help you can get" replied John Stewart.

A few hours later, the two had arrived at the Native American tribe which John Stewart stated they were heading to. The chief of the Native American tribe then exited from his tent as two of his body guards noticing them approaching the main tent.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you" said the chief to John Stewart, "I see you brought another abolitionist follower with you."

"We could use a little bit of some help" said John Stewart.

"Ah, say no more" said the chief, "if you please follow me, I believe I can lead you two to the Grayson boy who have adopted as one of our own."

While that was going on, back in the South, a certain Thomas Wayne Jr., now in command of a squad of his own was preparing to lead his troops in a war games trial run against the capture of an American fort.

"This is what you have been training for" said Ra's al-Ghul to Thomas' soldiers, "you are about to embark on a journey that'll one day change the fate of this country."

"But sir, it's just a war game, isn't it right?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes, but soon one of these days you'd need this skill, the skill of capturing a traitorous fort for your own" replied Ra's, "now don't fail me on this little trial run here."

After that short little speech by Ra's, Thomas began to lead his troops toward a hill and noticed an empty fort in the distance. Thomas then took out his sword in his hand and pointed toward the fort. His men quickly charged at the phony fort and began to use the ladders they were given to, to literally climb up the fort. The soldiers that were in his squad then hoisted up a strange, unfamiliar flag that looked similar to the American flag yet it was vaguely different. In the distance, Ra's al-Ghul smiled with joy knowing that his little trial run would certainly work its charm in the future. Meanwhile back with the Native American tribe, both Bruce and John Stewart were interested in meeting up with the Grayson boy which the tribe nicked named Robin.

"So why did you nicked named him to be Robin again?" asked John Stewart to the chief.

"He wanted us to nick name him that" replied the chief.

"Whatever, just take us to meet him" continued John Stewart.

"Very well then, he's busy in our training tent with the other members of the tribe" said the chief.

As the three entered the large tent in the center, they noticed a young boy engaged in combat fighting three larger members of the tribe all at one time.

"Think that's too much for him?" asked Bruce to the chief.

"Nah, he seems to be handling it just fine" replied the chief.

One of the large men charged toward the boy at quite a fast speed. He attempted to hit the boy, by literally knocking him down to the ground. Yet the boy managed to dodge the attack. Robin then grabbed the large man's fist and managed to do a body slam.

"Impressive" said Bruce commenting on his fighting techniques.

Yet before Bruce could go congratulate Robin, another larger member of the tribe raced toward Robin. Robin was quick enough to kick the man right in the stomach, and then right in his knees in a bit of a brutal fashion sending him collapsing to the ground.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt" commented John Stewart.

"He's had pretty good training from us to do something like that" remarked the chief.

The last large man then charged toward Robin but this time carrying an axe in his hand. He attempted to slash at Robin with the axe, yet the boy grabbed another axe that was on display next to him and began to fight. The large man couldn't believe what he was facing, and attempted to try to gain control over the situation. Before the large man could go any forward against Robin, the boy managed to literally kick him right in between his thigh which made him collapse down to the ground.

"That's some impressive skills you got there" said John Stewart as Robin finished up his sparing training.

"Thanks" said Robin, "name's Dick Grayson, but you can just refer me as Robin here."

"So I have heard, your family were good believers in the abolitionist movement" said John Stewart, "I'd like you to meet another member of the abolitionist movement-Bruce Wayne."

"Er, thanks" said Bruce.

"So why are you two here?" asked Robin.

"We need your assistance" replied John Stewart, "as much as we try to get abolitionists and slaves from the South here to the North or to Canada, we always seem to be running into some trouble."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Robin.

"We would like for you to join us" replied Bruce.

"Should I go?" asked Robin to the chief.

"I think it's time your training here is finished" replied the chief.

"Thanks" said Robin as he left with the two.

Meanwhile as the three were leaving the Native American tribe, a member of the Black Arm Society spotted them in the forest heading back to Gotham. As he headed back toward the camp where his fellow Black Mask minions were located, he was being followed by a shadow in the woods which was also interested in what the Black Arm Society was doing.

"What do you have to report?" asked the head Black Mask minion.

"I have reports that the escaped abolitionist and the freed slave are on their way back to Gotham using the forest as a way to get back" replied the Black Mask minion.

"Really?" asked the head Black Mask minion, "Well then, it's time to deliver a surprise of our own and get some pay back after what they did back at the safe house."

Yet as the Black Arm Society was preparing itself to attack John Stewart, Robin and Bruce on their way back from the Native American tribe. Another shadowy figure was watching the Black Mask minions about to make their move. The shadowy figure knew the locations of the Black Mask minions as they were getting in their position waiting for the right time to strike. Yet sadly, the Black Mask minions would soon realize they'd be outwitted again but not by this new Batman.


	7. Rising Rogue Jason Todd

Chapter 7: Rising Rogue Jason Todd

The Black Arm Society was well prepared to take on a certain Bruce Wayne, John Stewart Anderson and also their new ally Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Robin. Yet as each Black Mask minion were getting themselves into their positions, a mysterious figure in a Red Hood was cowering the woods overseeing their positions.

"Looks like they're approaching, get ready boys" said the head Black Mask minion.

Yet as he was about to signal to attack the three whom were entering their territory, the mysterious Red Hood swooped right in and knocked two Black Mask minions from a tree branch sending them falling right into the mud, but also right in front of Bruce, John Stewart and also Robin.

"It seems that we're not alone here" said John Stewart as he stopped the two from approaching any further.

"Darn it" whispered the head Black Mask minion whom was behind a rock, "they somehow knew we are coming, retreat!"

But as members of the Black Arm Society attempted to retreat from their positions, the mysterious Red Hood figure managed to take each one of the Black Mask minions out. Knocking each one unconscious, and then eventually managing to make his way to the head Black Mask minion whom was back at the camp.

"Okay, where are my team?" asked the head of the Black Mask minions as he looked around.

"Fool" said the Red Hood whom came into the scene, "you think you can just waltz right into attacking some abolitionists just like that?"

"W-W-Who are you?" asked the head Black Mask minion.

"You may refer me as the Red Hood, I was born from a father who was a slave whom you brutality hunted down" replied the Red Hood.

"Easy, easy" replied the head Black Mask minion, "we're all friends here."

"Now I'm going to do the same to you" continued the Red Hood as he approached the head Black Mask minion whom was cowering in fear.

But as the Red Hood was about to approach the head Black Mask minion, John Stewart managed to find the small camp of the Black Arm Society just in the nick of time with Bruce and Robin arriving on the scene.

"That's far enough Mr. Todd" said John Stewart, "I think the Black Arm Society suffered enough from your vigilantism."

"Before I go with you three" said the Red Hood whom then promptly knocked the head Black Mask minion with his bar fist unconscious, "now we can leave."

While Bruce and Robin were getting acquainted with the Red Hood, John Stewart didn't appreciate the close friendliness with his new compatriots and a vigilante known as the Red Hood.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you two for a minute?" asked John Stewart to both Bruce and Robin.

"What for?" asked Bruce.

"I know you two were meant to team up and stop this country from being torn apart" replied John Stewart, "but I wouldn't get too comfortable with the Red Hood."

"Why's that?" asked Robin.

"You see, the Red Hood whom goes by his real name Jason Todd was born from an escaped slave whom managed to head to the north" replied John Stewart, "like your parents, he along with his wife were murdered but by the Black Arm Society."

"What happen to Jason?" asked Bruce.

"I managed to found him in the woods here" replied John Stewart, "I attempted to train him as my apprentice yet he seemed too eager on revenge."

"But are we not fighting the same foes he is?" asked Robin.

"Yes you are" replied John Stewart, "but it seems the arch foe we all should face Ra's al-Ghul thrives on people like Jason Todd."

"So this Ra's al-Ghul, do you know him personally?" asked Bruce.

"When I was a slave, he was my master" replied John Stewart, "he gave me everything he could offer from what other slaves had to take part in. He only did it to keep me silent about his agenda, so that I didn't get to wise up about it."

"So how did you manage to escape then?" asked Robin.

"Bruce's family managed to help me gain access through a network of underground tunnels that were already laid out as old gold mining centers from the colonial period" replied John Stewart, "it was a long journey, but it was easy for me to escape, and elude the American military from finding me missing."

"So that's why my parents taken out" replied Bruce.

"Yes" said John Stewart, "I thought I could have both the Wayne sons with me at my side fighting Ra's al-Ghul's, but that's another problem we'll have to face in the future."

Meanwhile, while the three were getting a tad bit suspicious of their new friend the Red Hood, back in the south, a certain Ra's al-Ghul had managed to find some journals of his old slave. He then handed it to Thomas Wayne Jr., whom was ready to take whatever orders that were needed to be carried out.

"This is the escaped slave I wanted to show you that got your parents in trouble" said Ra's as he handed the large journal of notes to Thomas, "the mistake your parents made was secretly training my former slave to rise up and rebel."

"How can we keep other families from joining the abolitionist movement?" asked Thomas.

"That's a very good question my boy" replied Ra's as he got up from his chair and headed to the window to look out, "we can stop them from joining the abolitionist movement, by discrediting it as a violent, radical movement willing to split up the country."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Thomas.

"We need someone so bent on revenge of their former masters, that they'll be willing to take up arms against this country" replied Ra's, "it'll swing opinion against this new political I have been hearing about that wishes to get rid of the concept from slavery altogether."

"How'd we persuade them to commit the deed?" asked Thomas.

"We'll have to give them a location, an arms location" replied Ra's, "yet we'll need to also get some of our own men to pretend to help them if we want it to happen."

"Give me about another five years or so" said Thomas, "I'll find the right people for the operation."

"That's a good boy" said Ra's, "keep reading that journal my former slave wrote."

"Will do sir" replied Thomas as he opened up the journal.


	8. Passing Years of Training, Time to Strik

Chapter 8: Passing Years of Training, Time to Strike

It had been around roughly eight years or so since Bruce Wayne was saved from meeting the fate of his parents. Yet while his brother-Thomas Wayne Jr., was obviously working for Ra's al-Ghul and his network readying themselves to split up the country. Bruce along with his new friend Dick Grayson and also Jason Todd were nearly about finished with their training.

"That'll be it for the rest of the day" said John Stewart whom came into the scene, "you three did good work in your sparring."

"When do we get to stop this Ra's al-Ghul you speak of?" asked Jason.

"Easy" replied John Stewart, "there is no room for rogue behavior here."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jason.

"I mean I don't trust your own intentions on how you deal with those whom are advocates of slavery" replied John Stewart, "we don't want to lower ourselves to their level."

"You mean to say that you don't seem to care about your own race?" asked Jason whom barked backed harshly at John Stewart.

"Listen to me, I am just as much against slavery against you are, but with your whole entire Red Hood tactics, I don't think it's wise for you to be engaged in this behavior" replied John Stewart.

"If that's the case, then I'm out of here, I'll find my own way to stop Ra's" said Jason as he left in a huff, also taking his Red Hood costume with him.

"Sure he's going to come back?" asked Bruce.

"Don't think so" replied John Stewart, "only he can make that decision."

About a few months after that flap between John Stewart and Jason Todd, Jason whom had dawned his Red Hood costume on was prepared to strike. He was eager enough to have anyone join him to instigate a rebellion and save his own people. As he passed on some radical pro-abolitionist pamphlets out, as one of the pamphlets fell on the floor a member of the Black Arm Society happened to pick it up. The Black Mask minion quickly rushed toward his boss-Roman Sinois was reading a book.

"I'm busy" said Roman.

"Look at this boss, this is just what Ra's al-Ghul has been waiting for a lone time to discredit the abolitionist movement" replied the Black Mask minion.

"Ah, good work soldier" said Roman as he began to study the pamphlet, "I'll get some of our boys to take off their masks and join this crazy fellow. Give him the location of an ammunition dump where he'll be stupid enough to take the bait."

"Will do" laughed the Black Mask minion as he left the scene.

But not only did Jason's pamphlets alerted the Black Arm Society, it also alerted a certain Commander Gordon whose men were running the streets. He then rushed over on horseback to the Queen mansion which was housing Bruce along with John Stewart and Alfred.

"This just came in hot off the presses" said Commander Gordon as he gave the radical abolitionist pamphlet to John Stewart

"I knew he's crazy enough to print stuff like that, if he implements this our movement will be heavily discredited" said John Stewart.

"Where do you think he may strike?" asked Bruce.

"There's a large ammunition dump that's a few states away from New York" replied Commander Gordon, "it maybe a southern state, as the most likely choice for someone like your friend to win the hearts and minds of those in slavery."

"He's going to make a poor choice if he's being used by Ra's to discredit our cause" said Bruce.

"Then I think it's time for you to get your friend Dick and suit up" said John Stewart.

A few months had passed, and Jason had managed to gather up the men he needed. Some of them ranged from being freed slaves, to even members of the American military willing enough to join his cause. He however, was quite well unaware he was being used by Ra's al-Ghul to discredit the abolitionist movement in such a radical move he'd make. The targeted ammunition dump was in close proximity to a nearby town. As the group moved toward the town, which was in the dead of night, Jason was well unaware that in the nearby woods, Bruce in his new Batman suit along with Dick in his Robin suit were in the trees overseeing the group of men moving toward the town.

"Is he going to be this bold to do something like this?" whispered Robin to Bruce.

"Probably" replied Bruce, "we should take the element of surprise to be on our side if we're going to stop him from hurting innocent people."

"Let's move in then" replied Robin.

As the group of men were heading dangerously close to the town, Jason, in his Red Hood suit signaled about half of his men to follow him to where the ammunition dump was located.

"What about the town?" asked one of the men to Jason.

"I think it should be reminded that those townsfolk should have a wake up call, and show them that slaves can take up arms" said Jason, "in other words, don't hesitate to seize it."

"Got it" said the same man which the other half of the group headed toward the town.

Back up on the trees both Bruce and Robin were quickly becoming concern that Jason's group was splitting up.

"Look, one split up and is heading to the nearby town" said Robin.

"I'll go after Jason, you save the town" said Bruce.

"Got it" said Robin.

As Robin was heading toward the town, a soldier from a hill above the town noticed movement that was quite strange in the distance. Townsfolk were being woken up and being taken out of their homes by force. The lone soldier then got on his horse and headed toward Thomas Wayne Jr., whom was now a top General. As the soldier rushed toward Thomas whom was at a campfire with his men, the soldier stopped which caught the attention of Ra's al-Ghul.

"It looks like our little plan has worked like a charm" whispered Ra's to Thomas, "you go on and do your duties as a soldier."

"Sure" said Thomas to which he then got up and headed toward the soldier, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"Some freed slaves, and some of our own men have committed treason against us, they have taken a town hostage and are going after a major ammunition dump!" cried the soldier.

"Don't you worry about it, I'll take care of everything" said Thomas to which he then turned toward his men, "come on boys, we got us a town to save."

But what Thomas didn't know was that his own brother-Bruce was heading toward the ammunition dump, hoping to prevent Jason from doing any damage to the abolitionist movement. Meanwhile, Robin was sneaking about in the town trying to figure out how to take down so many men while not getting any of the civilians hurt in the process.


	9. Brothers Confront Each Other

Chapter 9: Brothers Confront Each Other

Time was running out for both Bruce and Dick Grayson whom were trying to squash Jason Todd's rebellious henchmen whom were taking a nearby town hostage to force them to witness a slave uprising in progress. On his way to the troubled hotspot was Bruce's traitorous older brother-Thomas Wayne Jr., on horseback with members of his own squad.

"It seems a coordinated effort sir, which target do you want us to squash first?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Take the town from the rebel abolitionists" replied Thomas, "I'll have a few men come with me to stop the other abolitionists from getting the ammunition dump."

"You got it sir" replied the soldier whom then headed out on horseback with his fellow comrades heading toward the town.

Meanwhile back in the particular troubled town, Robin was lying and waiting for Jason Todd's men. As he laid there behind buildings, he noticed the so-called abolitionists were literally pulling citizens out of their homes, and holding them at gun point as they were being forced to the town center.

"That's right" said a former Black Mask minion, now unmasked shoving an old white man to the ground, "get into your position."

These were not likely abolitionists at all, as what Robin began to observe, yet they were really agents of Ra's al-Ghul whom had set this whole entire event up to frame the abolitionist movement. Robin knew he had to take action fast, or things would turn ugly. As two so-called abolitionists headed his way to find more people to take hostage, they were immediately knocked out by him.

"Hey, what's going on there?!" cried a former Black Mask minion.

As some other abolitionists arrived, they were also knocked out by Robin. The head of the split group of so-called abolitionists became suspicious to why so many of his men were disappearing as they went to gather up more citizens as hostages. But as he was prepared to head on over to where Robin was hiding, Thomas Wayne Jr., was rushing toward the scene where the ammunition dump was being overrun with Jason Todd's men. They had ransacked the place, and taken the soldiers whom were at their posts as hostages.

"Everything is going according to plan" said Jason whom was in his Red Hood suit, "I'll soon have enough arms to instigate a proper slave revolt."

"You're making a grave mistake on this" said Bruce who was in the shadows in his new Batman suit.

"So, if it isn't the white traitor among us abolitionists come to force me out of a deal to free my enslaved siblings" said Jason.

"No, that's not what I said, this is a trap setup by Ra's al-Ghul, you're so-called abolitionists whom are with you are his henchmen, they don't care about your cause, but rather are willing to go ahead and do something like this to discredit it" said Bruce.

"Rubbish" replied Jason, "it's time I put you out of your misery for good."

Jason then spots a sword which one of the soldiers that was now a hostage had. He immediately took it and began to lunge toward Bruce. Bruce kept on dodging the sharp end of the sword. Jason then simply charged toward Bruce with the sword pointing at him. He was then immediately body slammed to the ground by Bruce whom managed to hit him directly right in the stomach, and toss him over his shoulder.

"Looks like you still can use some practice, maybe if you hadn't been so bent on revenge you wouldn't be defeated so easily" said Bruce.

This made Jason quite angry, which he then rose up against Bruce and began to pummel him with his fists. Bruce attempted to block some of Jason's fists from punching him, yet it was no use. Jason was in quite an angry frenzy at Bruce. He then delivered an uppercut toward Bruce whom attempted to recover from the combo he was given.

"It seems you were quite wrong on that" said Jason who seemed to have the upper hand, "I'm going to get what I want, and that is to free my people from your's!"

But before Jason could immediately use the sword to kill Bruce, some of his men ended up being shot whom then fell to the ground. A mysterious man appeared after his men fell like flies to the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little stupid proxy willingly enough to take some of our own men so that he could help us discredit the abolitionist movement, thanks son, you really did a bang up job here, too bad I'm going to have to end your life now" said Thomas as he gave an evil smirk.

Yet before Thomas could immediately pull the trigger, Bruce immediately managed to get up at the very last moment and kick the pistol out of Thomas' hand. As soon as Thomas realized who was he dealing with, he was certainly dealing with his long lost brother.

"Well, well, if it's my good for nothing pro-abolitionist brother" said Thomas, "I should have guessed you'd become this new Batman fellow I have been hearing about in the north by Ra's al-Ghul's agents up there. No matter, I can immediately end this all today."

"I don't think so" replied Bruce as he gave his brother a good punch in the face sending him unconscious.

"You saved me, even when I was going to kill you?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, that's what I do" replied Bruce, "you might want to ditch your costume, say over there."

"By one of Ra's dead henchmen?" asked Jason.

"I don't think he's dead, just badly injured, I'm sure there'll be a show-trial accusing him of being the ring leader and not you, now come on let's get the heck out of this mess" replied Bruce.

Meanwhile back in the troubled town, Robin had managed to take down some of the abolitionists. Yet as the other so-called abolitionists were moving on in, the other men from Thomas Wayne Jr.'s squad immediately arrived on the scene and began to fire at the so-called abolitionists sending each one to the ground, and likely into their afterlives. While some of the others managed to scatter about leaving the townsfolk unharmed but shaken during the incident. Robin knew it was time to leave with Bruce whom was also heading out with Jason. The two knew their plan failed, but the only good thing about their plan was not getting Jason killed in the scheme. As the chaos in the town was dying down, Ra's al-Ghul's himself stepped into the ammunition dump to find the costume of the Red Hood lying on the ground on one of his unconscious henchmen which Thomas Wayne then quickly managed to get up.

"I see that brother of your's may have been here, he probably hit you pretty hard in the face" said Ra's.

"Yeah, don't mention that, what about this Red Hood fellow here?" asked Thomas whom didn't realize the man unconscious on the ground wasn't Jason Todd.

"We'll have our little treason trial for him" replied Ra's, "prop up a few crimes he allegedly committed in Kansas territory as well."

"Good, then my work here for now is done" said Thomas as he left the scene.


	10. Things Start Escalating

Chapter 10: Things Start Escalating

A certain John Stewart Anderson had just about had enough with Jason Todd and his antics. Once Bruce, along with Robin brought Jason back to Gotham, John Stewart was quite in a fuming, fiery mood against Jason.

"Look at this breaking news report" said John Stewart as he shoved it in Jason's face, "Radical Abolitionist Rebellion Squashed."

"What does this mean then?" asked Jason.

"It means you're out" replied John Stewart, "I got some of our boys willing to take you to the new Western territories were you can't harm anyone else."

"But I want to help" said Jason.

"I think you have already done enough to damage our reputation" replied John Stewart, "we don't need people like you. You're lucky to at least be alive thanks to Bruce."

As Jason was taken out of the scene by Commander Gordon's men, Bruce was quite eager to know where Jason would be going.

"So what's going to happen to him?" asked Bruce.

"He's going to a place where he'll harm nobody else" replied John Stewart.

"You mean where Native American tribes are still waging war?" asked Bruce.

"Sadly, yes" replied John Stewart, "even the Native American tribal leaders would be too busy to even care about someone like Jason ruining things for them. I think it's just best you and your friend Dick start getting back to training. I fear we're going to be in a hell lot of trouble in the next year."

John Stewart couldn't be more right, being a former part in giving Ra's al-Ghul a helping hand, Ra's agenda was right on schedule. As a new political party took office to the White House, Ra's propaganda machine was certainly pushing disinformation in trying to split the country up in half. A new leader in the party a few years back was recently beaten by a leader of the opposite party with a cane, Ra's propaganda machine immediately took it up and propped the opposition senator as a hero. It was certainly time for rebellion to be sparked by Ra's.

"It's certainly time" said Ra's to Thomas whom was busy still doing some studying for future strategy, "time to put our method to work, and oh, you'll need your Owlman costume for this."

As an American military squad was preparing to launch and attack on what seemed like one of their own forts. As the military squad was prepared to initiate a strike, the commander of the squad noticed the fort was heavily guarded. Ra's had purposely given the squad the wrong orders into thinking the fort was taken over by some radical abolitionists.

"What the heck, I thought our commander said this was an easy target!" complained the commander as he was watching the fort from afar.

Just then, Thomas Wayne Jr., in his Owlman suit was well prepared to infiltrate the fort and help Ra's rebels take it for their own. As a soldier looked down to see if there were any sort of intruders in the area, it was time for Thomas to strike. Thomas had managed to creep right up the walls of the fort, and swiftly knock out the soldier whom was on watch. He then moved onto the soldiers whom were guarding the entrance of the fort.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the soldiers as he thought it may have been an intruder.

"Nah, probably a wild animal" replied the second soldier, "just get back to your duties."

Suddenly, Thomas' Owlman shadow emerged behind the two soldiers, and they too were swiftly knocked unconscious by him. Back outside, the squad which Ra's al-Ghul ordered to take the fort were getting a bit impatient. But as they were about to leave, the gate seemed to become unlocked from the inside, and the two guards whom were overlooking it mysteriously were gone. The squad then headed right in, and began to fire their guns in the air. The other soldiers in the fort couldn't believe their own people were firing right at them. But as soon as they attempted to do so, Thomas Wayne Jr., still in his Owlman suit leaped right in and began to knock each of the soldiers unconscious.

"Come on" said the squad leader, "let's hoist this flag up here."

As Thomas continued to fight the soldiers, an unfamiliar flag was hoisted up replacing the American flag on the flagpole in the fort. The commander of the fort soon realized what was going on, and had no other choice but to have himself come out to surrender.

"This is quite a sad day for me" sighed the commander of the fort, as he began to head out to greet the rebel soldiers, "but this must be done if I am to stay alive."

While the commander of the fort was busy signing a surrender treaty to the rebel soldiers, while that was going on, Thomas managed to knock out some of the remaining American soldiers unconscious. After dusting himself off, Thomas immediately dashed off and headed out of the fort to report to Ra's. A few minutes later, Thomas arrived at Ra's safe house.

"Did everything go as planned?" asked Ra's.

"Yes, it appears your squad managed to take the fort with ease" replied Thomas.

"Good, good" said Ra's, "I would need your help in organizing any riots in the north, to prevent recruitment for the Union military."

Reports from the fort takeover by the rebels swept throughout the nation. Ra's disinformation had certainly worked its charm to split up the country in half. The southern states seceded from the United States from the Union. A certain John Stewart Anderson knew this was certainly the work of his former master. He may have not be able to stop Ra's, but he would certainly continue to give him a run for his money. Hopefully Ra's would certainly take note of his former slave working against him, in the coming years.


	11. Riot in Gotham

Chapter 11: Riot in Gotham

In order for Ra's al-Ghul to disrupt recruitment for the Union, he was going to need a helping hand from the Black Arm Society to cause a riot in Gotham where the Union had its biggest recruitment center preparing more to enlist in the Union military. To do this, a few months before the government would announce a major recruitment drive, Ra's had secretly sent Thomas Wayne Jr., to the north with his Owlman costume in a suitcase ready to work with Black Arm Society leader Roman Sionis whom was trying to discourage military personal from fighting in the south. As the carriage carrying Thomas stopped, Roman not in his Black Mask met Thomas as he got off the station.

"Ah, it's good to have a good Wayne on our side" laughed Roman joking about Thomas' brother Bruce's antics of disrupting their operations, "your brother Bruce has attempted to disrupt our activities. He's too chummy with that Commander Gordon."

"Yes, Commander Gordon, he's responsible for watching over Gotham isn't he?" asked Thomas.

"Yes indeed" replied Roman, "Ra's has asked me that you help my organization create a riot in Gotham on the day Commander Gordon is set to open a recruitment drive for the Union. They are in desperate need of troops after losing so many. Even though our side has lost a lot of men, they're going to loose more."

"So what do you have in mind on how to disrupt Commander Gordon's big upcoming speech?" asked Thomas.

"Got your Owlman suit ready?" asked Roman.

"You know I have it with me, always" laughed Thomas he showed him the suitcase.

It was finally time for Commander Gordon to help the President up a recruitment drive for the Union. The Union was in a desperate drive for more troops, as many of them had either died on various battlefields mostly in the South, or from their wounds. It was quite early in the morning, as crowds of people were gathering. Members of the Black Arm Society whom were not in their usual Black Masks were among penetrating the number of crowds whom were anxiously awaiting at the podium.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked John Stewart Anderson to Commander Gordon, "You really never done this before, unless if it's your own troops."

"What if there might be some operation on the part of your former master?" asked Commander Gordon.

"You let Bruce worry about that" replied John Stewart.

As Commander Gordon was getting up on the podium, the crowd began to cheer him on. Most of the crowd were unaware that those whom were mostly not cheering where members of the Black Arm Society awaiting the right signal to disrupt Commander Gordon's speech. As Commander Gordon got closer to the podium for his speech, a certain Thomas Wayne Jr., whom was on a roof top was preparing some sort of banner, along with also being disguised in his Owlman costume.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this great Union, we are in need of your help to enlist your sons and husbands into our army!" shouted Commander Gordon from the podium, "We are indeed of desperate help to stop the rebel forces from tearing up the country anymore."

"You're basically calling them traitors?" asked a Black Mask minion who was obviously not wearing his mask, which he was somewhere in the crowd.

"Now, now, I can tolerate some differences of opinion here" said Commander Gordon, "it would be one thing for us to simply disagree, but if you want to fight for this country, then I welcome you into our military."

"Bah, why should we continue your war?!" shouted another Black Mask minion in the crowd.

Members of the crowd then began to channel in on the Black Mask minions' little agenda. Commander Gordon didn't want to bring out any of his troops yet, as he had problems like this before.

"Now, now, be civil about our disagreement" said Commander Gordon.

"Civil?" laughed Thomas from above to himself who could overhear Gordon's cries for calm, "How's this for civil!"

Suddenly a banner laid out on the building next to Gordon whom was quite embarrassed that his men didn't check there soon enough. The banner read "Union Generals, War Criminals!". As poor Commander Gordon turned around, he was shocked at what the banner read. Suddenly, a man in a suit similar to Bruce's leaped down from the building.

"Hi there Commander!" said Thomas to which he promptly knocked out Gordon unconscious.

The Black Mask minions then managed to get the crowd in a frenzy, to which prompted Gordon's troops to come in to attempt to stop the problem from further developing. But it was too late, the riot in Gotham had began. Thomas was about to certainly finish the job, as he pulled out a gun which Ra's had given him. As he prepared to load it while poor Gordon laid unconscious on the ground, a primitive Batterang immediately struck the gun out of Thomas' hand to which it fell right on the ground.

"Now, now brother, didn't our father tell us never to play with dangerous toys like that?" asked Bruce who had arrived in his Batman suit.

"Impressive brother" said Thomas, "but you'll be no match for me!"

Thomas then charged at his brother, and began to give him quite a pummel. As the two fought from simple wrestling to hard combat, they immediately fell off the podium and onto the ground. Thomas had managed to pin Bruce to the ground.

"Get Commander Gordon out of here!" cried Bruce to John Stewart.

"You got it!" replied John Stewart whom rushed toward Gordon's aid.

As John Stewart picked up Gordon with the aid of one of his men, Thomas knew that he had to try to end it here with his brother to ensure that his master Ra's would not have any further disruptions.

"You think you know how to stop me and Ra's?" asked Thomas as they continued to struggle, "Ra's treated me like a son!"

"He's not our father!" replied Bruce as he spat in Thomas' face, and gave him a sucker punch.

As the two brothers fought, back in Gotham, members of the Black Arm Society still obviously not in their Black Masks were involved in throwing stones not just at Union soldiers but also at average citizens whom were running for their lives. As some Black Mask minion rioters cornered about three large families trying to escape the riots, it seemed like they were trapped. Yet a certain Dick Grayson in his Robin suit immediately came onto the scene and managed to subdue the Black Mask minions.

"Get out of here while you still can" said Robin, "I'll handle the rest from here."

While Robin was certainly helping Union troops stop the ongoing riot in Gotham, Thomas soon found himself in a stalemate with his brother. Each brother had beaten themselves up quite a bit. Bruce could hardly stand up, and even Thomas could hardly have enough strength to finish the job against his brother.

"Why, why did you turn against our father's wishes for him to have us be safe?" asked Bruce who was trying to catch his breath.

"He was a traitor" replied Thomas who was also trying to catch his breath, "you don't know how many laws you have broken to tear up this country."

"You think people like me have torn up this country?" asked Bruce, "I'm not the one whom charged at one of our forts, I'm not the one whom chained up someone because of their color of their skin, and I'm not the one whom broke the laws of liberty. You think Ra's has got everything going for you, but you're wrong brother."

"Take your words and eat it brother" replied Thomas, "I'm just on the winning side."

Poor Thomas couldn't finish the job in ending his brother's life for Ra's. Still in his Owlman suit, he limped off, beaten and shaken by his brother. He knew there was a safe house which the Black Arm Society owned where he could stay and heal before heading back to the South. A few hours later, Bruce soon found himself in the local hospital tent, though not as badly hurt as some soldiers were, Commander Gordon who had regained consciousness greeted him.

"Well, seems like he won this round" sighed Commander Gordon.

"Yeah, but he won't win the war" replied Bruce.


	12. One Final Shot

Chapter 12: One Final Shot

Time was running out for Ra's al-Ghul to help his subversives succeed in having the new Southern rebel states as his own private banana republics. Yet the Union states were getting crafty. They had managed to hire one of the most ruthless generals yet to be seen. The Confederate rebel state of Georgia was especially ravaged by the new ruthless general, and also other major battles were lost by the Confederate rebel states. After the leading Confederate general signed a surrender and peace treaty with his Northern counterpart, Ra's sat down in disbelief with Thomas at his side along with a few members of his inner circle.

"How are we going to try to accomplish this boy?" asked Ra's as he looked around the table with all those from his inner circle having blank faces on themselves.

"How'd about we take out the American President?" asked Thomas as he turned toward Ra's.

"Ah, good work on selecting our next target" replied Ra's, "since we failed to encourage the South to rise up and take our side, we must give them one last inspiration to rise up against their oppressor. This American President is very much responsible for the destruction of their own culture, if we can show them that is the true way of thinking, they'd always be on our side."

"But who would be brave enough to take down the American President?" asked Thomas.

"I think I would be able to take him down" replied Deadshot as he entered the scene arriving late as usual.

"So it's settled, we have the right opportunity to certainly stop this President from doing any further damage to our cause" said Ra's, "ending his reign would bring a smile upon those rebels, and they'd gladly help us out."

Prior to the American President arriving at the theater he was going to be targeted, Ra's had members of the Black Arm Society scout out the location of the theater, get info on where the President would be sitting and also having Black Arm Society members be de-masked as spies among the audience whom would witness the assassination. But Ra's plan would have an obvious monkey wrench in it, a certain Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. Batman was prepared to attend the event the American President was along with Dick Grayson and also John Stewart Anderson. As the four days went by, it was time for that particular event to unfold.

"Time for some relaxation" said John Stewart in a happy tone of voice.

"I'm not so sure about this, letting down our guard?" replied Bruce.

"Relax, we should enjoy ourselves for now" replied John Stewart, "the war is nearing an end, and it looks like my old master has given up."

"Somehow, I doubt that" said Bruce as he recognized a familiar face he had seen during the riots.

As Bruce took a closer look at a man dressed up with what appeared to be his wife for the event, that man was the same man he saw agitating in the riots back in Gotham a few years back.

"Does he or anyone else in this crowd look familiar to you?" asked Bruce to John Stewart.

"You're being paranoid Bruce" replied John Stewart, "oh, you may want to ditch your Batman costume. Dick has already done so with his Robin suit."

"Er, I'd just keep it just in case" said Bruce.

As Bruce along with Dick and John Stewart were heading to their seats, the security for the American President were being swiftly knocked out by members of the Black Arms Society. They had managed to literally knock each one of the guards out and putting their own members in trading in their uniforms as a disguise. It was all in preparation for the American President to arrive right on the scene. After getting out of his carriage, the American President headed up toward the private part of the theater, usually held by the super elites. As Bruce looked up to the balcony where the American President would sit, he noticed there was something wrong with the guards, as if they were trying to give the right signal to someone in the audience or from behind.

"Something's not right here" said Bruce as he got up from his seat.

"What, you don't like opera?" asked John Stewart.

"No, not that, the guards, they are not acting like the way they should act" replied Bruce.

"Let him go" said Dick as he sat down in his seat and laid right back making it a bit uncomfortable for the man sitting behind him.

Bruce headed toward where the restroom area was located. As he crept into the restroom, he immediately put on his Batman suit and began to head toward the area where the American President was going to sit. Just then, the American President had arrived on the private balcony and was prepared to sit down and watch some opera. The guards whom were really Black Arm Society members whom had knocked out the real guards unconscious gave the nod signal to a certain Deadshot which they had led in earlier.

"Now Mr. President, it's time to get your just dessert" laughed Deadshot as he pulled out a gun.

It was too late for Bruce whom couldn't arrive on time to save the American President whom had been shot by Deadshot. The crowd gasp, along with Black Arm Society members whom pretended to be shocked. As Deadshot then made a dash to the exit, Bruce Wayne in his Batman suit appeared in front of him.

"Hi there" said Bruce.

Bruce then immediately began to fight with Deadshot, to which the two rolled down the stairway. He couldn't believe he had failed to stop Ra's from his goals as he continued to fight Deadshot. During the fight, Bruce had managed to quickly unmask Deadshot whom ended up to be a man with a mustache.

"You're a fool for trying to stop Ra's!" laughed the revealed assassin, "Soon we'll rise up once again!"

"I don't think so" replied Bruce.

Bruce gave the assassin another good punch, but as the man got up, he immediately began to try to escape from Bruce. Bruce, however was in a thrust for revenge for what happen back with the assassination of the American President. The assassin managed to get outside the theater to which the chase continued.

"Catch me if you can, you so called Batman!" laughed the assassin.

As Bruce knew he couldn't catch up to the assassin, he immediately noticed a taxi carriage was nearby.

"I need to use this" said Bruce to the taxi cabby.

"For what reason?" asked the cabby.

"I'm chasing down an assassin" replied Bruce to which the taxi cabby promptly allowed him to take his horses and carriage.

Bruce gave it all he could as he gave chase toward the assassin. But as the assassin headed toward a swampy area near the theater, Bruce somehow lost track of the assassin. It was just then that a certain Commander Gordon was nearby and noticed there was something not right with Bruce.

"There's an assassin loose" said Bruce to Commander Gordon.

"Don't you worry" replied Commander Gordon, "my men and I shall catch up to him. Best you get out of here."

After Commander Gordon eventually caught up with the assassin and immediately ended the assassin's life, Bruce hanged up his Batman costume for good knowing that he couldn't be there to save the American President. As for the others of this Earth, Thomas Wayne Jr., was last seen establishing the White Owl Society whom vowed to continue Ra's goals in the south despite their lose; Jason Todd was last seen in the territories trying to agitate Native American tribes to repel attacks from the American military and a certain Dick Grayson had taken on the mantle of changing to Nightwing being Gotham's guardian. The Batman would rise again in this Earth, though it would have to be another Bruce Wayne to take up the mantle.


End file.
